


男性Alpha生殖器官研究报告

by Robinnnnn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ABO, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, 福华 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinnnnn/pseuds/Robinnnnn
Summary: Sherlock又碰到了一个他不了解的领域，于是他打算进行实验。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 64





	男性Alpha生殖器官研究报告

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：这是一个abo的世界，世界上有六种性别，在男女两个大类的性别中又分别分裂出三种性别：Alpha Beta Omega，以下为文章性别设定简介  
> Alpha男性：女性部分的生殖器官不发挥作用或者天生缺失，（可对Omega进行气味标记）  
> Beta男性：同时拥有男性生殖器官和女性的子宫，但女性子宫基本萎缩。  
> Omega男性：同时具备男性生殖器官和女性子宫，但经过漫长的演化后女性生殖器官失去怀孕功能。（发情期=女性生理期，使用抑制剂后可继续正常生活，可被Alpha进行气味标记，但标记可通过药物去除，具体请参考拔牙）  
> Alpha女性：两种生殖器官都能发挥作用，可以使他人受孕也可怀孕。  
> Beta女性：仅有女性生殖器官，具体低头看看自己。  
> Omega女性：仅有女性生殖器官。（发情期=女性生理期，使用抑制剂后可继续正常生活，可被Alpha进行气味标记，但标记可通过药物去除，具体请参考拔牙）  
> 本文章不讨论性别歧视，请自动在脑中注入六性别平等的观念。文中涉及的生物知识只为说服作者自己，不具备任何考究能力，看不懂就一笑而过，不影响后文的阅读，就记住一句话，“案子让Sherlock对John的内生殖器官备了一份研究报告，现在他要填满这份报告”。  
> 咖啡味-Alpha-Sherlock X 茶叶味-Alpha-John  
> Ps：两人处于友谊之上爱人未满的地步  
> PPs：文末备注是我个人发神经设定的药物对ABO腺体影响的具体过程，有兴趣的可以看看，但我个人强烈建议跳过，放假期间观看容易引起大量不适！  
> Are you ready？  
> Let’s go.

1、  
11月份的伦敦气温已经有渐渐向着冬季转化的趋势，风吹在身上是刺骨的寒冷，接连不断的细雨让这座城市中的居民怨声不断。没几个人愿意在劳累了一天后还要顶着寒风外出填饱肚子，伦敦的外卖业开始迎来每年的高峰期。当然，冬季的到来不止意味着人们身上囤积的脂肪会得到一个最佳的生长期，那也意味着假期将至，团聚欢庆的日子即将到来。

但是很显然，对于苏格兰场的警察们来说，假期带来的不仅是欢声笑语，还有直线上升的犯罪率和他们以指数函数式增加的工作量。

四天前一位男性的Alpha性工作者被发现死在一条逼仄的巷子里，附近的流浪汉去巷子里翻超市倾倒的垃圾时发现了他。他光着身子，躺在角落里缩成一团，皮肤呈白灰色，上面布满了鞭痕和其他明显的情色痕迹，显然在死前还在为自己的工作尽心尽责。

一如既往的，Lestrade用一个短信请来了贝克街221B的侦探及他的助手，但这次出乎他意料的是Sherlock的推理竟然出现了一个小小的漏洞——他无法找出凶手究竟是用何种方式将内腺阻塞剂送入受害者体内的。

他看着Sherlock穿着他那套常年不变的大衣，蹲在尸体旁边晃头晃脑试图找到一个被隐藏得很好的针孔来证实他的猜想——裸着身子的Alpha死者显然无法掩饰什么秘密——但结果却令人失望，尸体上没有任何的针孔。是的，按照Sherlock的推理，那针孔肯定是被隐藏在鞭痕和淤痕之下，再不济也是通过涂抹起效，但是尸检后发现死者皮肤上没有找到任何的针孔或药物残留，颈后虽有啃咬痕迹，但皮下埋着的内腺却完好无损。

这个发现一度让案子陷入了僵局，后面两天Sherlock差不多快住在了巴茨的停尸房里，每天对着尸体观察实验，如果不是他亲爱的室友皆医生因担心他的身体状况连拖带威胁地将他拽回了221B休息，估计在案子破后苏格兰场的警官们就将迎来另一具过劳致死的尸体。

僵局的打破是因为一次意外，或者说，Sherlock一向不按规矩办事的行事方式。他解剖了那具尸体。不是那种割开查看后再给你缝上方便下葬的解剖，这里使用解剖来形容他的所作所为显然不能很好地表现这位侦探对受害人遗体的所作所为。

他拆了他，字面意思的大卸八块。然后在一堆已经在散发臭味的器官中发现了一个违背他认知的存在——一个生殖腔。

没错，在男性Beta身体中非常常见而Alpha却不该有的的萎缩生殖腔。

这显然有些违背常理，但Sherlock认定的真理是：“排除了所有不可能，剩下的就是真相。”

于是案子破了，凶手是死者的恩客——这简单到苏格兰场的警察都能看出来，但是没有证据他们就不能送人进监狱——通过受害者体内未完全关闭的内生殖道将阻塞剂送入其中，生殖腔上有神经与内腺体直接相连，药物通过囊泡进入内腺体，阻塞了腺体的运行，使受害者失去知觉，腺体无法构成体内循环，信息素堆积后与酒精反应——没错，后来他们又在肝中发现了未代谢的酒精——产生了神经毒素，再加上伦敦夜晚的寒气，一条人命就这么断送。

2、  
“我应该把男性Alpha体内萎缩的生殖器官一并放入考量范围的。”

Sherlock躺在沙发上合着双手杵着下巴，对上一个案子的失误之处做出结论，并提出改进方案。

“这不是常见的状况，你知道，”John坐在221B属于他的沙发上端着茶把视线从手里的报纸挪到他室友身上，然后耸了下肩，“我在手术台上见过很多被剖开的腹部，或者更夸张的，在战场上，那是无处可躲的场景，但我也没见过几个Alpha的骨盆腔中央有个萎缩的腔体。”

John摇摇头，低下头把注意力转回到报纸上，“说真的，Sherlock，在极度缺少标本的情况下谁也不知道Alpha的腺体会因为一个基本被抛弃的器官受到影响，这将成为医学界的一个新课题，新一期的医学杂志已经有人提出这个议题了。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，“动动你滑稽的小脑袋，John，文学和天文学不会对我的职业造成影响，但人体中有某处会因为不知名的原因致人死亡而我不知道就会。”

他猛地对天花板张开手，高声咆哮道：“我是专业的！最专业的！而一个专业的侦探是不会允许这样的知识盲点出现在他身上的！”

“嗯......其实我觉得不知道太阳系也会——好的，我不提这个，Sherlock，别用那种眼神看我。那你打算怎么办？只要不是打算到街上一个个逮着人问就成，那样太没礼貌了。”John放下茶杯伸手去够Hudson太太放在他们桌上的曲奇饼干，顺便一提，蔓越莓味的。

“哦......礼貌，礼貌非常的无趣。”Sherlock对普通人耐以生存的最佳社交手段嗤之以鼻，好像他的室友说的不是他曾经的“光辉”战绩一般。然后他的喉咙里发出了一声长长的，充满了不屑意味的呻吟，脸上的表情仿佛在说“天呐竟然会有人不明白这么简单的道理”。

“动动你滑稽的小脑袋瓜，John，一个经常接触尸体的人，我们都认识的人！”

“额......Anderson？”

John发誓他说出这个名字只是因为报纸上恰好印着这个案子的照片，而Anderson作为法医也一并被纳入照片之中，但他还是被Sherlock猛地瞪过来的视线刺得缩了缩脖子，他室友的表情看上去就像是他吞下了什么恶心的东西一样，脸上的褶子全部堆在一起，非常生动地为他诠释了“嫌弃”一词。

“天呐，John，”Sherlock夸张地翻了个白眼，以一种难以置信的语气对他的发言做出了嘲讽，“Anderson？Anderson！你是被苏格兰场的那群人的智商给同化了吗？难以置信你会向我提他的名字。”

“亲爱的Hooper小姐不会高兴听到你竟然把她和Anderson那个蠢货摆在一起的，为了保证大家的心情愉快我建议你以后不要开口讲话。”Sherlock从沙发上翻起，取下挂钩上的大衣披上，抄起围巾随便在脖子上缠了一圈，转身对还愣在沙发上的室友扔下一句“巴茨医院”便冲下了楼梯。

John撑着沙发扶手正要站起来，一个“等”字没来得及说出口就听到了楼下传来的大门扣上的声音。他抿抿唇，又扶着沙发边坐了回去，将一只脚搭在了另一只上面，重新端起茶杯，拿起了报纸。

好吧，在搬进221B两年后John早就习惯了Sherlock常常的意外之举，现在他只需要继续坐在沙发上享受他的热茶，翻翻今天的报纸，在超市关门前买好牛奶和茶包，然后做好晚餐逼着那位年仅12岁发誓在思考时只靠咖啡续命的侦探吃下去就成了。  
..........................

2、  
“体内有萎缩生殖腔的Alpha尸体？”

Molly抱着一叠数据表稍稍抬高下巴去看站在一旁Sherlock，“这很少见，怎么了，又一个新案子吗？”

Sherlock的嘴角往上提了提，露出一个礼貌性的笑容来，“案子，是的，当然，一种药物透过生殖腔作用于腺体，一个男人因此丧命。”

“哇哦......这听起来太糟了。”

“所以我需要相关的尸体数据来证实一些猜想。”

“我可以帮你调取Alpha尸体数据库的信息，但是不能直接调取尸体，Sherlock。”

Molly低头将耳边垂下的头发别到脑后，瞥了一眼Sherlock，朝他为难地笑了一下，“你知道的，这不大合规矩。”

Sherlock抿着唇朝四周打量了一下，然后低头挤出了一个友好且真诚的笑容。

“噢，你今天用的香氛不错，Molly，我是说，茉莉花香，清淡但是持久，就像你。不错的选择，非常适合你。”

Molly脸上多出了一点红色，清咳了一声。

“啊.....嗯，你来的时候带苏格兰场的证明了吗，我想，调取尸体前可能需要登记一下。”  
..................

3、  
John买完茶包和牛奶返回221B时天上飘起了雨，他没带伞，几次挥手试图招车都遭到了司机的无视，不得已，只好步行回去。好在超市与公寓的距离不远，跑回去也花不了多长时间，唯一需要担心的大概是马路边车轮溅起的污水和行人抬腿时鞋上飞溅的泥点。

伦敦市的市民们之所以对讨论天气这件事乐此不疲，大多的原因是当他们提及对伦敦天气的不满时，即使是平时在生活中最受冷遇的混小子他也能在第一时间引来最多人的共鸣。连续半个月的阴雨天，太阳仿佛已经在这座城市中销声匿迹，除了用来分辨黑夜白昼外再无他用。早上六点的天与晚上六点和中午十二点都是一个样子，灰蒙蒙的云笼罩着整座城市，张牙舞爪地将伦敦包裹在灰色之中。

John提着茶包和牛奶踏入221B的门槛时，天色已经全黑了，他在门口脱下夹克抖了抖上面的水珠，重新披上后带着一身的寒气踏上了楼梯。走上梯步时思考着为什么他每次使用自己的卡在超市付款时都会与收款机爆发单方面的争吵。

“Sherlock？”

起居室中一片黑暗，John踏进去前提高了声量呼唤他的室友，没有人回应。这不是常见的情况，在没有案子的情况下Sherlock即使去了巴茨不回来，也会提前发信息说一声。而更多的情况下，John会在踏上最后两级梯步时看到他的背影，抱着小提琴对着窗缓缓拉奏的背影，配音常为巴赫和海菲兹，前者大多舒缓悠远，后者则激昂奔放，第一种是常态，第二种情况发生于Mycroft离开后，通常伴随着若干次的破音和用力过度的杂音。

John在黑暗中打量了一圈，没什么发现，便将牛奶换了只手，打算先将超市买来的东西放到厨房的桌上。他摸着黑，凭着记忆和窗外一丝透过帘子的月光向厨房靠近，突然黑暗之中飘来了一句“John”，吓得他差点把手上的东西全朝着声音传来的方向掷过去。在意识到这个熟悉声音的归属后John拍着胸口舒了口气，几步走进厨房将手里的东西放在了餐桌上，又几步走进起居室打开了柜子上的台灯。暖色灯光下世界上独一份的咨询侦探正躺在长沙发上，闭着眼睛，以他经典的姿势思考着。

无功而返，John看出来了，没有骚扰短信没有找到真相后该有的出声炫耀，这太不“Sherlock”了。John走到长沙发前，看着Sherlock的卷发贴在他的额前，他下意识伸手去够那头卷毛，在碰到前又反应过来收回了手，撑着沙发贴着Sherlock的腰坐下，手肘压着Sherlock腹部的衣服静静回头看他。

Sherlock枕着沙发的扶手，修长的十指尖端相抵置于唇前，灰绿色的眼睛被藏在薄薄的眼皮下面，连带着其中的锐利和敏锐被一并隐藏。长长的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤抖，台灯暖黄色的光从上面照射下来，给他的下半张脸打上了一片阴影，苍白的唇与线条硬挺的下巴隐没于阴影之中。平和而安静，这是Sherlock难得一见的模样。

“所以？”

“我找了Molly帮忙调出巴茨医院最近收录的男性Alpha尸体，并且成功地在其中一具身上找到了那个萎缩的器官。”

“但是？”

“但是Alpha死亡后内腺也随之失去活力，物质无法在其内部传输，阻塞剂堆积在第二个神经元处，我没法得到我想要的数据。”

“嗯......好的，然后呢？你可去了好大半天，别告诉我你就在那儿干了这些。”

“什么？不，在发现男性Alpha的萎缩生殖腔无法在死亡后对腺体产生影响后我对女性Alpha和男性Beta做了同样的调查，但是由于性别差异，且缺失活体数据，我脑内的研究报告依旧空缺了非常大的一部分。”

“活体数据？嗯，虽然Alpha在人群中的占比仅为10%，但就这间小房间里就坐着两个呢，这并不难找不是吗？你可以——”

John抬手去拍侦探的肩膀，却被他猛然瞪大眼睛恍然大悟般的表情惊住，回忆了一下自己刚才说过的话，不大确认地问道：“你......知道我只是举个例子对吧？”

“你又一次发挥了你作为光启发天才的作用，John！”Sherlock从沙发上弹起，双手紧紧抓住John的肩膀将他拉近，近到彼此的呼吸都打在脸上。额头相抵，Sherlock灰绿色的眼睛激动得仿佛在发亮，橘黄色的灯光映在他的眼中，John从橘色和绿色间窥见了自己模糊的轮廓。Sherlock的靠近让那抹混杂在碎光中的影子在John的视线中放大，放大，直至他能清晰地与Sherlock眸子中的John四目相对。然后他听到自己身体中心脏的跳动声，“砰——砰——”，其他的事物消失，仅余眼前Sherlock兴奋的表情和耳边清晰的心跳声，“砰——砰——”。

John呆愣着看着Sherlock放开了他的肩膀，踩着沙发跳到地毯上，光着脚在221B的地毯上来回走动，像是个发现新天地的孩子一般手舞足蹈地给John讲解着他的发现。但是John沉浸在刚才交织缠绵的呼吸之中，心跳声说话时呼吸声让他脑子糊成一团，仅存的理智无法将Sherlock吐出的那些如出膛子弹般快速的单词翻译成他能理解的意思，一段长长的宣讲只有几个词蹦入脑中。

“出现概率............左撇子............特征之一............通过外界进行刺激................”

这样的状态持续到Sherlock完成他的发言后突然冲上前来捧住他的脑袋，半个身子压在他身上，高高的颧骨猛地贴近，锐利得仿佛要割破John的侧脸。

“听着John，现在是需要你的时候了，你能答应我做到它吗？”

John从发愣的状态中脱离花了几秒，没听明白Sherlock在问些什么。

“......嗯？”

“这只是一次简单的检查，John，你是个医生，你知道具体流程，这很简单。”

“检查？什么检——”

“答应我，John，我需要你的帮助！这对我来说非常重要，只需要几个实验数据。”

“......等等？什么数据？”

“说‘Yes’，John，这没多难。”

“Y、Yes.”

John因为两人重新交织在一起的呼吸而绷紧身体，完全没有意识到自己在愣怔中应下了什么要求。他看着他的侦探室友像打了什么胜仗一般露出一个难得一见的，明显含有“愉快”成分的笑容。然后放开他的脑袋，直起身后退。

“我去拿准备工具，你可以去洗个澡。”

Sherlock用几乎可以称作为“跑”的姿势冲进了自己的房间，然随后传出一阵翻箱倒柜的声音。

洗澡？为什么我需要洗澡？

John坐在沙发上愣住，花了几秒重新把刚才发生的事和Sherlock的话在脑子里过了一遍，几秒后他崩溃地抱住了自己的脑袋，发出了一声长长的，充满了悔意的呻吟，半口凉气卡在喉咙不知该吸还是该吐。

“John——”Sherlock在他自己的卧室里喊，“我上次带回来解剖用的一次性医用床单你把剩下的放哪了？”

冷静，John·H·Watson，冷静，你可是入侵过阿富汗的兵。

John左手捂着脸深吸了口气，一步步挪到Sherlock的卧室门口，看着Sherlock将一双透明的橡胶手套从柜子里取出抛到床上，一瓶润滑立在床边的柜子上。几乎是瞬间就意识到这两样东西用处的John尴尬得想立刻转身从客厅的窗户跳下去。

John飞快地将脑袋扭到一边，用视线锁住Sherlock衣柜门上的花纹，目不斜视，干巴巴地开口道：“......Sherlock？有一些事我们可能需要重新商量一下,就是......你知道，关于......你刚才的提议。”

John竭力让自己的声音听起来充满了真诚和歉意，但显然这几乎等同于变相拒绝的语气还是惹得了职业前缀是”任性“的咨询侦探的不满。Sherlock用几乎是咆哮的声量来喊他的名字，对他的出尔反尔提出指责。

“你说了‘Yes’！”

“是的，是的，我说过，但是这不同，这——这太过了，Sherlock，我没法做到。”

John将双手举至耳旁以示自己的歉意，但显然他的争吵对象对他这示弱的行为不怎么领情，继续提高了音量冲他吼。

“我看不出这有什么太过的，这不过是一次检查，检查！我们中你才是那个Dr.Watson，难道你在对你的患者进行检查前会说‘抱歉这太过了，请回吧’？”

Sherlock双手背在身后，仰着下巴用鼻子发出不屑的哼声以示自己的不满。

“这是两码事，Sherlock，你不能把你和我的病人做比较。”John试图用冷静的语气来对此事的是非及因果做出分析，但显然他的理智在他的侦探室友面前没多大用处“听着Sherlock，从根本上来讲这是两个不同的问题，这不是身份置换好吗？我没法......没法对你——oh，Sherlock，停下，别做出那副表情来，那副‘你说什么都是屁话我根本不会听’的表情。”

“我没有！”

“你有！”

“我看不到自己脸上的表情！”

“你该死的就不能转个身滚去客厅照照镜子把你那副表情换了再跟我吵吗！”

John用尽全身的力气吼出了最后一句，抬头见到Sherlock以一种不可思议的表情注视着他，眼中蓄满了震惊和疑惑。

John几乎在瞬间便意识到自己反应过度了，但情绪这种东西不总受他控制，异样的感觉堵塞在他的胸口。那样的感觉在几分钟前，当他在客厅回过神意识到即将发生的事情后也同样占据了他的大脑，无措......不安......和恐慌。他攥紧了垂在身侧的手，身体紧绷着像是一张拉满了弦即将断开的弓，在Sherlock探询的目光下却又慢慢地泄了气垂下了腰。

“我很抱歉，Sherlock，我很抱歉好吗。就只是......很抱歉。”

“......为什么你要道歉？”

“我不知道，为了我的反悔？为了我跟你吵？或是为了其他的随便什么事。”

John耸耸肩试图让气氛变得轻松点，但Sherlock抿唇时脸上的神情带着点不解，灰绿色眼睛里的茫然沉重得要压塌John的肩。这下两个人都不说话了，沉默在他们之间蔓延，就像之前一百次发生在他们之间的争吵的结尾一样，结果是各自缩在自己的那方领域里等待着时间使退让变得心照不宣。

凉意从John的指尖蔓延到整个身体，他知道自己搞砸了一切，这件事原本可以不以争吵为结尾的。

“你感觉不安，”Sherlock突然开口，语气充满了肯定，“你试图逃避，你用咆哮和道歉掩饰着你下意识的行为。”

“问题是，”他一步步向John走进，“你在逃避的是什么？”

他停在了离John仅五六公分的位置，微眯的眼眸望进John的眼中，所有的真相在他面前都无处遁形。

“当我靠近你时你的呼吸比平时急促了20%，嘴角绷紧，说明你在紧张。你在紧张我的靠近，没错，瞳孔放大，肤色较之平常偏红，肾上腺素，当然，你感到了兴奋。”

“Sherlock，别——”

“当我走近时你不自觉地躬身，在意识到自己的后退时又重新站直，畏缩的表现。手掌上有指甲留下的压痕，但你没有留指甲的习惯，所以你在用力地握拳，不止一道压痕，说明你对刚才的谈话不止一次地感到不安。”

Sherlock将自己的脸一寸一寸地往下压。John僵在原地无法动弹，任Sherlock的脸向着自己靠近，最后停在他的耳边，声音低沉，吐出的气扫过耳廓，“为什么，John？为什么你会因为我的靠近感到兴奋，同时又觉得不安？”

“............”

“或者我换个问题，这就是你逃避的原因？因为没法控制对我的情绪反应？就像你刚才在客厅想伸手摸我的头发却在最后缩了回去。”

John猛地抬头看他，刚好撞进Sherlock带着点得意的眼睛里，愤怒又一次冲上脑袋，但这次他放弃了用言语来展示。他揪住Sherlock的领子把他往下拉，张嘴咬住了这些天来他投以了过多关注的饱满下唇。

Sherlock因这突如其来的动作顿了一下，随后又反应过来伸手扣住John的脑袋把他拉进怀里加深了这个亲吻。

虽然脑子的知识储量差不多等于大半个大英图书馆，但在情爱方面侦探的履历可谓是一片空白，连带着对这类事也不甚熟练，被医生的舌头挤进嘴里撬开了牙关抵着湿热的口腔搅动也不知该作何回应，只是呆楞楞地杵在原地支着舌头。但天才之所以被誉为天才，不是因为他们生来便有数不尽的知识装在脑子里，而是因为他们具有惊人的学习能力，在事物仅展露皮毛时便推断出整体并举一反三。

短暂的学习时间过去，在领会此类行为的要诀后侦探便一改之前的迎合，手滑到医生的后颈，摩挲两下腺体后便捏着脖子迫使John往后仰，舌头相抵着转移阵地。茶叶和咖啡味的信息素在他们齿间迸发开来，John舔舐配合着Sherlock的攻势，在舌头刺入口腔深处时发出细碎的呻吟，抬手勾上Sherlock的脖子，配合地张着嘴以便让他探得更深。

几分钟后两人终于分开，抵着对方的额头喘气，眼中攒满了柔和，来不及吞咽的唾液濡湿了唇边。

John抬头让刚亲密接触过的部位贴在一起，摩挲了几下后带着明显的揶揄开了口，“所以......‘Sherlock’式的表达方式？”

Sherlock将头扭到一边躲开了John眼中的戏谑，“......我说过感情不是我的领域，我一直认为爱是个危险因素，答案多变且不唯一，况且我从你身上观察到的数据不足，匆忙做结论非常危险。”

Sherlock将下巴磕在John的肩上，侧头嗅了嗅蹭着自己额头的那些短发和后颈腺体上隐隐的茶叶清香，懒洋洋地开口道：“而且我们在这点上达成过共识。”

“什么共识？”

“不讨论我不擅长领域的问题。”

“等等，我们什么时候达成的共识？”

“刚才，在你给我嘴上留了个印子的时候。”

“......我以为那个时候我们在接吻？”

“嗯，没错，我在我脑子里对你说的。”

“你知道人是听不到别人脑子里的声音的对吧？”

“嗯......没听见是你的责任。”

“......说你12岁简直是种抬举。”

Sherlock不置可否地用鼻尖在John脖子后的腺体上划来划去，从喉咙里发出轻哼。

“所以你答应继续实验了。”

John额头抵着Sherlock的下巴叹了口气，

“God，yes.”

..................  
4、  
Alpha与Beta和Omega最大的不同在于他们生殖通道的分布，Beta和Omega的生殖腔位于前列腺附近，在直肠前壁的位置有另一条内生殖道通向腔体的口部。不具有萎缩生殖腔的Alpha在青春期发育时此通道便会完全闭合，但萎缩生殖腔未脱落的Alpha肠道中的内生殖道则接近于Beta，只是生殖道尽头的腔体无法起到孕育生命的作用。

尽管Sherlock希望找到的萎缩生殖腔的生殖通道仅位于直肠前壁（深5~7厘米）的位置，但作为一个医生，John还是尽责地在洗澡时顺便对自己进行了简单的清理。

当他做好基础准备工作穿着浴衣回到Sherlock的卧室时，发现Sherlock已经把被子收进了衣柜，在床上铺好了蓝色的一次性医用床单，床头柜子上润滑剂的盖子已经拧开，穿着衬衫的侦探正低头调整着橡胶手套的位置。

走近的步子慢了下来，John深吸气竭力让自己冷静下来，但眼前这一幕让他感觉浑身发烫。尽管这不过是一次类似于肠检的小实验，但当这样的小实验发生在两个已确定心意的壮年男子之间便难免会与“性”扯上关系。或许Sherlock可以做到在伴着水声的性器官摩擦行为中面不改色，但John远不达此境界，他仅仅是被那双闪烁着玻璃光的灰绿眼睛注视着便感到一股燥热自腹部向四肢蔓延，顿觉口干舌燥。

John万万是不愿暴露自己此刻的欲求的，但百年前的人类社会讽刺地将Alpha称作“性的支配者”自然是有其缘由。腺体是身体最诚实的器官，信息素则是其独特的语言，为什么现代人出门必带阻塞剂？因为一个人的信息素会将他所有的想法及欲望袒露，信息素会在引发你欲望的对象前大声地叫嚣着“我想要你，我渴望着你，我想亲吻你，抚摸你，拥有你，我爱你。”或是“混蛋你的存在就是对生命这个词的侮辱，为什么你现在还站在这儿而不是躺在坟里？”不管是爱还是恨。

阻塞剂是作用于外腺体的喷剂，一个月一次，它可以覆盖在腺体上形成一层薄膜帮助隔绝你的情绪随信息素散发出去，让信息素变成身体自带“香氛”。但好巧不巧的是，今晚距离John上次使用阻塞剂，刚好一个月。

喷剂在John洗澡时失去效用，茶叶的甘香在不知不觉间载满了性的气息，并在John走进卧室的那一刻包裹了Sherlock，贴着他裸露在外的皮肤求欢，大喊着John的渴求。

但Sherlock只是顿了顿，然后继续拽着橡胶手套的下摆拉扯，既没有释放出自己的信息素来回应，也不打算提醒自己的室友去厕所补上后颈的阻塞剂。他不动声色地抬起下巴指向床的位置，示意John躺上去张开腿，然后嗅着空气中的茶香，享受着医生与其坦荡行径全然不符的紧张与羞愤。

“你清楚流程，John，我将在寻找到内生殖道的入口后隔着肠壁刺激你的前列腺来促使内生殖道张开，然后通过刺激内生殖道来观察生殖腔的反应。当然，前提是你体内得有一个萎缩的器官。我观察了那几具尸体，发现了12个共同点，其中有6个条件与你相符，而其中最为显著的则是左利手。”

Sherlock将润滑剂倒在手套上，覆盖均匀后后掀开浴袍用手指轻轻按压臀瓣间浅色的入口。John被附着在橡胶外面冰凉的液体惊得往后一缩，下意识就想闭上腿，却被Sherlock握着脚踝分得更开，俯下身在他耳边吐出一句“张开。”

John被窜进耳道的风刺激得下半身微微抬头，半勃的器官没了布料的遮挡异常显眼。John沉默几秒后一把抓起脑袋一侧Sherlock的枕头盖住滚烫的脸，自暴自弃地将腿分得更开，换来了Sherlock一个落在他大腿内侧鼓励性的吻。

甘醇的茶香不安地在空气中跳动。John闭眼感受着那根手指在肛周按摩了一会儿，随之抵着肠壁挤进了湿热的甬道，一个指节，两个指节，然后停下了入侵的步伐，开始在肠壁上打起了转。

John强忍着身体内部涌出的酸胀感，将枕头抬起一条缝去看跪在他腿间的Sherlock。侦探穿着件白色衬衫，灰绿色的眼眸半垂，脸上带着他一贯的冷静自持，左手在床侧支撑着上半身，右手则隐没在John的股间，从上往下看只能看到苍白的小臂和扭动着的手腕，尽管伴着淫靡的水声，一进一出的动作却规律得看不出任何色情的意味。

Sherlock专注着右手的动作，眼睛往上扫时却看到John透过枕头拱起的缝隙偷瞟自己，心中一动，便仗着身高和位置的优势撤了左手去掐他的下颚，迫使John张开嘴后欺身而上吻住他，缠住他的舌头一起在口腔中搅动。

John扯着Sherlock的衬衫，抬起半截身子去迎合他的入侵，在喘不过气时又扯着布料想让他后退。在茶香和咖啡的交织间他快忘了那根还插在他身体里的手指了，直到Sherlock前挪时指尖碾过一处的肠壁，酥麻感瞬间从尾椎冲到头皮，他猛地收紧双臂，脚趾蜷起，连Sherlock快要伸进他喉咙的舌头也没拦住呻吟。

Sherlock吻住John的动作越发激烈，一手插入医生的发间扣住后脑让自己进得更深，右手中指退出湿热的内里，又在肠壁绞紧时与食指相并一同破开肉壁回到了刚才让John反应剧烈的位置用力按了下去。

John几乎要为这从未体验过的感觉尖叫了，更多细软的呻吟从嘴里漏出，快感像是电流一般流经他的全身，让他在Sherlock的身下软成一滩。房间里茶香和咖啡纠缠在一起，信息素中夹杂的是说不尽的缠绵。

最后John是扯着Sherlock的头发把他拽开的，不知是亲得太久还是怎么的，当那根舌头终于离开他的唇瓣时他竟有种一体的事物被劈开的感觉。

John粗喘着推远Sherlock凑近的脑袋，“继续......Sherlock，嗯......你的实验......呼，别想在下次用一个借口把我骗上床两次。”

Sherlock闻言挑挑眉，没说话，目光灼灼地扫过John微肿嘴唇上的水光和斑驳的齿印，埋在肠壁间的手指又寻着那处狠狠按下。

“操！Sher——”

Sherlock附身将John的尖叫堵在喉间，又是几分钟后才抬起身在大口大口喘气的John唇上留下一个清浅的吻，沐浴着John的瞪视，施施然地收回脑袋继续他的研究。

5、  
在过去两年多的时间中John与室友的相处中学会的最有用的一句话是“Sherlock是正确的。”最开始这句话仅意味着侦探过人的智慧和敏锐的观察力——当然现在John觉得这个“正确”可能还会涉及到一些性的方面——他总是能看清被掩饰在表层下的真相，惹人惊叹。后来John认清了他幼稚鬼的本性，这句话便被用来表达他对任性小孩Sherlock的迁就，全句演变为是“不管你是对的还是错的，反正Sherlock总是正确的。”

当Sherlock提出左利手可能是Alpha身具萎缩生殖腔的生理表征时，John内心充满了荒谬感。这不能怪他不相信他的室友，只是医学上有足够的证据证明惯用手的选择是基因结果，老天，明明他才是221B里的那个医生不是吗？要不是他知道Sherlock是个雏他甚至会怀疑这只是Sherlock编出来骗他躺平任操的谎话，毕竟——John可不是公寓里唯一的Alpha，当然就算这样他也不反感就是了。

他现在躺在Sherlock的床上放任几根手指在他身体里摸来摸去的唯一原因只是他对Sherlock的纵容。没错，一个理智成年人对他照顾着的任性孩子的纵容。他做好了这次探寻无疾而终然后变成一次性爱的准备——他保证自己能在实验失败后哄着他的室友把插在他后面的那几根手指换成他的男性生殖器官——但他没料到“Sherlock是正确的”这句话会成为万金油。当Sherlock的指腹划过那条因为性快感而微张的缝隙时John正思考着怎样才能说服他的室友把手指伸出去换成下面那根捅进来，然后酸，涨，和痛就在下一秒占据了他的全部感官。

“操！Sherlock！停下，停下——Sherlock！”

John痛到尖叫，身体瞬间从床上弹起，撞到侦探后又落回被单上，随后弓着身子挣扎着试图远离疼痛源。

“嘘——John，没事的，没事的，放松，你需要放松，否则我没法把指头拿出来。”

Sherlock不敢冒然挣开绞紧的肉壁把指头拔出来，但John的反应太过剧烈，他只得保持着一手还卡在他室友屁股里的姿势俯身去制住挥舞推拒着的四肢，然后不停地在John被眼泪濡湿的眼角落下安慰性的亲吻。

John感觉自己像是被子弹击中了第二次，在远离阿富汗数百英里的伦敦，贝克街221B公寓的房间里。但这和金属镶进皮肉的感觉又不尽然相同，这是更深入的，另一种意味上的“中弹”。

在理智上，他明白这阵疼痛只是暂时性的，他没有受伤，这种疼痛仅仅由生殖道上布满神经的感受器造成，这是每一种性别第一次被撑开萎缩生殖道时都会有的感受。但请原谅他过去的三十多年里作为一个正常的Alpha，从没想过自己有一天会被另一个他妈的同性别Alpha按在床上，把手伸进他以为早在青春期就被完全闭合的生殖道里。

这不是性向危机，这是性别危机。

他在深吸几口气平复下身体的颤抖后一把推开了Sherlock蹭在他脸上的脑袋，拿起一旁的枕头重新盖住脸，含糊地吐出一句“不用，继续。”然后竭力地放松着身体，扭过去不去看接下来的步骤。

Sherlock舌尖上还残留着John眼泪的咸味，他闻着茶香中掺杂着的委屈和愤怒，难得的，对实验是否还要继续下去产生了质疑。

他犹豫地看了把脑袋全部埋在枕头里的John一眼，把手指伸出来抹上更多的润滑再重新挤进了他刚才发现的那条细缝里。

生殖道入口处紧箍着他的手指，摸起来又紧又窄，但Sherlock知道这只是因为太过生涩导致的错觉，毕竟这条甬道在Omega身上是胎儿离开母体的通道，分娩时可被拓至十指宽，足以让婴儿的头部通过。

Sherlock慢慢地扩张着，直至三根手指全部滑进肛口。现在他食指的第一个骨节已经伸进了藏在肠壁中的另一个通道内，被生殖道紧紧包裹着，另外两根手指则抵在生殖道入口的附近，隔着肠壁按摩前列腺以缓解被撑开的疼痛。他嗅着空气中的茶香来判断John的状态，左手覆上了医生在刚才的疼痛中软下来的阴茎，然后按压起来。

John在黑暗中感知到自己身体的最深处被一点点地撑开，Sherlock的手指推挤那些湿软的肉壁往更深处探去。前列腺和阴茎被按摩刺激，快感附在痛觉上循着神经爬遍全身，但是那些酸涩感不停地往他鼻尖上爬，眼泪丢人地止不住，这也是他为什么非要用枕头盖住脸的原因，这太令人尴尬了。

当他完全适应那些酸胀感时Sherlock已经往他的内生殖道里挤进了三根手指的前端，疼痛在第三根手指伸进去前便已变成了麻木。他的前端已经在Sherlock的抚慰下硬得流水，生殖道里被强行撑开的内壁在适应后传来的也不尽是痛感。现在Sherlock的指根卡在肛口，骨节曲起隔着一层肠壁抵着前列腺磨蹭，从John的齿间逼出一声声破碎的呻吟。

John确认自己不再丢人地一直哭鼻子后丢开枕头捧住了Sherlock的脸与他接吻，偶尔漏出几声没忍住的呻吟。

Sherlock放开了John的阴茎，抓住John想伸向下体的手按在了他的耳旁，惹出喉间不满的呜咽声。侦探放开了被自己吮得红肿的嘴唇，将脸埋在John的颈间印下几个吮吸的痕迹，然后张口咬上一直在他眼前晃来晃去的喉结，换来John一声来不及掩饰的惊呼。

“啊......Sherlock!唔......轻点咬。”

于是侦探加重了牙齿上的力量，得到了John的一句咒骂。

John的下半身硬到发疼，试图抚慰自己的行为被Sherlock阻止后就只能挺腰蹭过布料来换取一刹那的快意。

Sherlock看出了John的渴求，埋在湿热甬道里的手指故意用骨节抵着前列腺碾压激得John在他身下不住地扭动颤抖，喉间发出一声接一声的哀鸣，然后带着哭腔喊Sherlock的名字。

在临近高潮的边缘时John张口咬住了Sherlock在他眼前晃动的锁骨，快感像是浪潮般将他的意识扑灭，所有的感官都在此刻被快意所占领。当他意识回潮时他正张着嘴呻吟，声音大到隔壁能够清楚明白他们在干嘛的程度，脚趾绞着床单，指甲在Sherlock的背部拉出几道血痕。

高潮后John浑身无力，滩在床上用手背盖住眼睛平复着自己的呼吸，疲惫从脑部向四肢扩散。他眯着眼瞟了下Sherlock的胯间，贴身的西装裤鼓起一团，不用看也能猜到那是什么。

“呼......所以，得到你想要的数据了吗？”

Sherlock已经把手从他屁股里收了回来，脱掉橡胶手套后捧着John的脑袋吻掉他睫毛上挂着的眼泪，在亲吻的间隙对他做出回复。

“一部分，是的，手指的长度不够，我没法对我未触及的那部分做出分析，尤其是末端的生殖腔，依旧缺乏数据。”

“得了吧，”John笑着轻推他的脑袋，“你要是真把手伸进那里面了我保证你现在正躺在地上为自己被踹伤的骨头哀鸣。”

John抬起膝盖在Sherlock胯间鼓起的位置摩擦，抬高下巴去够他的嘴唇，“趁着润滑还在，嗯？”

“不，我很想，但是不，John，不是今天。”Sherlock将John抱入怀中，手从后颈的腺体顺着背脊往下滑，最后停在他的腰间，指尖画着圈为他轻轻按摩，“你今晚太累了，John，或许后天，或许下个星期，但不是现在，你需要休息。”

Sherlock在John唇上留了个吻，然后下了床开始收拾他们留下的烂摊子。当然，John知道他不能指望一个四体不勤的家伙能对室内整洁做出多大的贡献。果然，他看着Sherlock将床上铺着的一次性床单从他身下拽出，掰开John的臀瓣擦去了那些润滑剂和肠液的残留，最后将床单揉成一团随手丢在了床下。然后他把事前收起来的被子从衣柜里抱回床上，将昏昏欲睡的John往里面一裹就开始扒自己的衣服。

他对待那件沾了精液的高级定制衬衣就像对待一块随处可见的抹布一样，团成一团随便往地下一丢，然后开始脱自己的裤子。最后他一丝不挂地打着哈欠向浴室走去，出门时顺便绕去客厅抄起了自己的浴衣。

John刚刚经历了一场无与伦比的高潮，那次射精顺便射出了他大半的体力，现在他非常非常地困，听着浴室传来的水声在脑子里模模糊糊地算现在的时间。在他完全睡过去前一具还带着水汽的身体挤进了被子里，John翻身滚进那具身体的怀里，得到了一个落在头顶的吻，他太困了，嘴里只是含糊地吐出一句晚安就靠在Sherlock的胸前睡了过去。

一夜无梦。

John醒来时睁眼便是Sherlock轮廓分明的锁骨，晚上他咬的那个引子还留在上边儿，已经变成了红色。Sherlock还没醒，把John当抱枕一样紧抱着，大半个身子都缠在他的身上，下巴抵着他的脑袋不时蹭两下。他们的胸膛贴在一起，随着呼吸的节奏一起一伏。John能够清晰地感知到Sherlock的心脏在他胸腔中缓慢而稳当的跳动，咖啡味的信息素填满他的鼻腔。

一个很平常的清晨，却不知为何让John心中升起被什么暖洋洋的东西充斥着的感觉，这是他生命中从未有过的情景。他三十多岁的生命一部分被Harry和父母所填满，还有部分则是阿富汗漫天的炮火和哀鸣，硝烟和鲜血从不在战争中缺席。或许形形色色的前女友也为他的前半生增添了些许的光彩，但他生命中最难忘，最宝贵的部分却在30岁后定居在了贝克街221B的公寓中。

这是和其他部分完全不同的感觉，这种感觉在此刻萦绕不去，让他情不自禁地对着眼前的这一幕露出一个微笑。他想，这样的感觉将横亘于他的整个生命，当他站在一生的尽头去描摹那些过往时，没什么能比这更好的了。

窗外有束光穿过半敞的帘子照在枕侧，多日未曾见过太阳的伦敦终于放晴，阳光刺破阴霾落到街头的树枝上。Sherlock低头在John的后颈印上一个吻，吐出几个短促的音节。在人们不曾及眼处一只夜莺轻声吟唱，风穿过221B窗户的缝隙，将侦探唇畔的细语送至John的耳旁。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha已萎缩的生殖腔上面依旧会有神经残余，刺激后会产生反应。12岁后开始分化，在此之前所有性别的生殖器官都处于未完全发育状态，不能通过CT查看次性别，12岁完全分化后Alpha体内的女性生殖器官萎缩或被身体分解吸收。萎缩而未被吸收的少部分人在其肠道中会留下生殖道的缝隙，这是因为大部分Alpha的子宫在被吸收时时由内至外慢慢消失，完全吸收后肠道内的生殖通道会完全闭合。但生殖腔仅是萎缩没有被吸收的极少数Alpha，他们的生殖腔将会如同气球蔫了般呈扁平状，贴合至其他器官之上，但是通向生殖腔的内生殖道却不会完全闭合。已萎缩的生殖腔其腔壁在萎缩后会使其表层细胞的磷脂分子层受到影响产生异变，可使某些药物分子透过生殖腔壁直接作用其内脏。某些药物分子是指那些会对Alpha腺体产生影响的物质，它们可刺激腺体，致其与生殖腔直连的神经传递激素类物质致其表层细胞的磷脂分子在碰到此药物时收缩。如果这个Alpha被人通过这种方法往他的萎缩生殖腔中注入了药物，那么这种药物就可透过生殖腔壁，穿越内脏，直接影响腺体。


End file.
